


Puppy Tales - Kal

by SevenRuby



Series: Puppy Tales [1]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Chance Meetings, Dog on the loose, F/M, First Meetings, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenRuby/pseuds/SevenRuby
Summary: Cassie is a dog magnet.  Or maybe the pied piper of dogdom.  Either way, dogs want to meet her and do anything they can to get her attention!
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Puppy Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053824
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Puppy Tales - Kal

It was a good day. The weather was cooperating, and I had been wandering most of the morning. This was the first time I had been back to London in more than 20 years and I was thoroughly enjoying myself. Taking a break from visiting a few of the nearby tourist areas, I bought a small snack and found a scenic park to catch my breath.

Not long after I sat down, a big black and white American Akita came to say hello. He seemed young, not more than a year old but was well cared for and happy. He was also eager to say hi and raised up putting his paws on my lap to reach my face for licks. I couldn’t help but laugh at his eagerness and gave him a great big hug. I noticed there was part of a leash attached to his thick necklace. Petting and admiring him, I caught hold of his collar to see if there was any information. The tag I found said Kal-el with a phone number and address.

“Well, aren’t you handsome, Kal. So fluffy! Such a good boy!” I continued to coo and pet and scritch his ears, digging deep into his scruff. After continually trying to give me kisses, I’d had enough and ordered him down. He obeyed immediately and sat pretty at my feet, gazing happily at my face, puppy grin evident, tongue lolling.

I heard pounding feet and exasperated calls for Kal. Looking up, I saw a handsome man with dark curly hair and blue eyes jogging toward me, broken leash in hand. Kal looked to him for a moment before focusing on my face again.

“Pardon me,” he panted as he approached, “I hope he hasn’t been bothering you.”

“Oh no, he’s been a sweetheart. Very affectionate.” I smiled at the man.

He smiled back then looked at Kal. “Kal, come here.” He waved the leash.

Kal, being of a willful breed, decided to engage his selective hearing and continued to sit at my feet.

I dipped my head to hide my amused grin and peeked up at the man when he sighed heavily. Catching the dog’s eye, I motioned with my head to the gentleman and watched as Kal huffed, then slowly stood to amble to his owner. Once he reached the man, he leaned on his owner’s leg, tail wagging before sitting on the man’s foot.

I chuckled at the dog’s antics making the gentleman pause before tying what was left of the leash onto Kal’s collar. Once he was done, he gave me a rueful smile.

“Where are my manners. I’m Henry. Thank you for Kal. He can be a handful.” He held out his hand and I reached up to take it in mine.

I nearly shivered when he addressed me. He had a wonderfully deep speaking voice that had the hint of a promise of wicked things.

Kal pulled Henry to the grass to sniff out an elusive scent necessitating releasing Henry’s hand.

“Hello, I’m Cassie, and he was lovely. Well socialized and trained. And like I said, very affectionate.” I couldn’t keep the smile from my face. Dogs are my weakness and any time I get a chance to interact with a canine, it makes my day. Which is pretty much every day.

Kal decided to give up on the smells and headed back to me to give more kisses, pulling the leash out of Henry’s hand as he sprinted back. This time he hopped on the bench beside me and proceeded to lick my ear and the side of my face. I allowed it for a few seconds then vocalized a negative sound, similar to what a mother dog would give to put a pup in check. Kal immediately stopped licking and sat to look at me, head tilted at an angle.

“Good boy.” I rewarded Kal for his behavior. I then pointed to the ground and gave the command, “Down.” Kal hopped down and sat at my feet once more. I reached over and scratched around the ear, giving more non-verbal praise for obeying.

Henry, bless his heart, just stared at us with his mouth hanging open.

“Who are you?” He looked back and forth between me and Kal, “I have never seen him respond to a stranger like that!”

I just smiled and shrugged my shoulders. “Dogs love me.” And left it at that. I didn’t feel the need to tell him I’ve been training animals for the past 20 years.

Henry shook his head then focused back on me. “Forgive my forwardness, but are you visiting London?”

“I am.” I could feel the twinkle in my eyes as I continued to smile at him. “What gave it away?” I threw a little teasing in.

“Well, I may be jumping to conclusions, but I think you are American?” he posed the statement as a question.

“Good jump.” I couldn’t get the stupid grin off my face.

“Would you like to grab a coffee or tea? I’d like to thank you for your help with Kal. And maybe you’ll give me a few tips on getting him to listen to me?”

I gave a quiet chuckle at that and agreed, standing up. “I’d love that. Lead the way.”

“So, where in the States are you from?”

I started laughing at that and answered before he could ask why I was amused, “Do you want the long answer or the short?” I glanced at him as I spoke.

“Well, I would love to hear the long story, but the short is good until we sit down.” He tempered his answer.

More giggles from me. “Currently I live in Virginia.”

“Um, east coast, right?”

“Yes. About 3-4 hours south of Washington DC.”

Conversation was halted as we reached the café/bistro and he opened the door for me (and Kal). The hostess greeted us and Henry asked for a table on the patio, which turned out to empty except for us. Once seated, I looked around and was delighted at the atmosphere. I felt like I was sitting on a patio at a posh mansion instead of a quaint bistro in the middle of London. Glancing at the menu, I found I want to try everything listed.

“Henry!” I heard the waitress exclaim as she quickly walked to the table. “To what do we owe the pleasure of your company again? Twice in one day? We’re honored.” She winked as she took her pad out and waited for our orders.

Henry’s ears turned pink and he ducked away from the girl a little as he told her what he wanted. She turned her body to me but kept her gaze on my companion as I gave my order. I decided to just ask for a coffee as I had a feeling anything I ordered would not be what arrived at the table.

Henry peeked at me with a question in his eyes and I gave a minute negative shake of my head. “Judi, can you bring an assortment of pastries and biscuits? Oh, and a small bowl for Kal. Ta, love.” He didn’t fully look at her as he requested the additional food.

“Of course, Henry. I’ll have it all out right quick.” I saw her wink again, but Henry bent to pet Kal at that moment. He seemed very uneasy with Judi’s attention and unconsciously leaned away from her.

“Friend of yours?” I winced as that came out of my mouth. “Sorry, none of my business.”

Henry chuckled, “No, but she wants to be.” Sighing, he continued, “I try not to encourage her, but she’s young and doesn’t seem to understand or is ignoring the hints.”

“Well, she might think it’s all code for ‘try harder.’” I try to clamp down on my grin, wondering if he will get the movie reference.

“If she asks me to call her ‘Chip’ I’m out of here!” Henry had the biggest shit eating grin on his face.

I couldn’t stop my giggles as I clapped my hands in delight. ‘Hitch’ was one of my favorites.

“Do you mind if I take a few pictures? My sister wasn’t able to come with me and practically begged for me to film my entire visit.”

Henry was a tad hesitant, so I was quick to reassure him I would only take pictures of the environment. “I know a lot of people don’t like to have their picture taken.”

Yes, I knew who he was. As soon as I read Kal’s name on the tag I knew who his dad was. But I understood the want for anonymity and chose to not acknowledge his celebrity by being a rabid fangirl. Thus, my previous statement reassuring him I wouldn’t take any pics of him.

Picking up my phone, I opened the camera and casually snapped a few shots, moving to a seat at a right angle to Henry instead of across from him so he could see what was on my camera roll. I wanted to do a quick panoramic of the patio so I switched to video, and in hindsight, I was glad I did.

I (and my camera) caught a glimpse of Judi’s face just before she stepped out on the patio with our order; it was thunderous and her anger seemed aimed at our table. I had a bad feeling about her, and I always try to listen to my instincts.

She approached our table from Henry’s right and slightly behind him. As she walked over, I moved back to my original seat and was facing the patio door, so I was able to watch her walk up. She had the tray perfectly balanced with the food and drinks and as she stepped in the space between Henry and I, pretended to lose control when she lifted the teapot to place in front of Henry. The rest of the contents of the tray landed on my head and in my lap, including my cup of hot coffee. Her look of triumph didn’t last long.

“Cassie! Are you alright?” Henry moved fast, pushing past Judi and lifting me from my seat to make sure I hadn’t been injured, totally ignoring the girl for the moment. I’m not sure what she was expecting. Was she hoping I would leave to change clothes and Henry would stay so she could be alone with him? If that was the case, it backfired immediately.

Tossing a few bills on the table, he grabbed Kal’s leash and gently took my elbow to lead us out of the bistro, not once looking at the waitress.

“Henry!” I heard, her voice a wail behind us. Henry never acknowledged it and kept walking to the door, only stopping when the manager intercepted us.

“Roger, can I ring you later? I need to discuss one of your employees.” He glanced over his shoulder whip quick, indicating Judi who was following us, calling Henry’s name repeatedly, interspersed with apologies.

“Of course, Henry. I saw what happened and I look forward to that discussion.” Roger glared at Judi. “Ms. Clarke, I want to see you in my office. Right now.”

With that, Henry continued to guide me out of the bistro and onto the sidewalk.

“My flat isn’t far. If you are fine with it, we can get you cleaned up and in some fresh clothes.” I raised my brow, surprised that he would be willing to bring a stranger into his personal space.

“Counteroffer, my hotel is also not far, and I have a whole suitcase full of clothes that I know will fit if you want to walk with me.”

It was like sunshine burst from behind clouds. He nodded and moved his hand from my elbow to my lower back.

I pointed us in the right direction, telling him the name of the hotel I had booked. He knew of it and mentioned it was pet friendly.

Minutes later we walked into the lobby and I remembered to check my phone. It was still recording. I pressed the stop button, locked the phone and put it in my pocket to look at later.

Once in my suite, I told him to get comfortable and I would be right back. I closed the door to the bedroom and quickly removed the soiled clothing. I looked myself over, making sure there were no injuries. I only found a few reddened areas from the hot coffee, but nothing serious.

Strolling back out to the main area of my suite after putting on fresh clothes, I find a full tea service sitting on the small dining table. I smiled at Henry as I walked up to him, placed my hand on his forearm, and stretched up to kiss his cheek.

“Thank you.” I nodded to the table.

“Well, we didn’t get to have our coffee.” The tips of his ears were a delicate pink.

“It looks and smells delicious. Did they have anything for Kal?”

“Yes, room service was very accommodating, they sent up a plate of treats for him with our tea.”

We moved to the table and Henry pulled my chair out for me before taking his place opposite.

Small chitchat filled the room as we indulged in the elaborate tea service. Kal provided many a giggle with his antics to earn treats. But eventually, the spell had to end. The warm bubble burst with a chime from Henry’s phone, reminding him he had an appointment to get to. I realized at this point that I never got to tell him the long story of where I was from. Oh well, hopefully I would be able to tell him another time.

“I’m sorry, I have to go.” The sadness in Henry’s eyes tore at your heart as he looked at his phone. “But I will stop at the bistro on my way home and speak with Roger.”

“Oh, that reminds me.” I pulled out my phone and brought up the video of Judi bringing our order. Tilting the phone so Henry could see, I let it play out. I had caught Judi’s unhappy face, the glint of anger as she glanced at me, the perfectly balanced tray. I had lowered the phone to table height when she got to us and angled it to keep her in frame, catching the deliberate tipping of the tray and her satisfaction when the contents landed on me. Luckily, my phone was liquid resistant, so it survived the coffee shower.

“Wow. I knew there was a reason I was leery of her.” He shakes his head. “Can you send me that?”

“Of course.” I hit a few buttons and got ready to type in his phone number. “Um.” I glanced at him, unsure of how to ask for his number, then simply shoved my phone at him. “Go ahead and add your number…”

He grinned at my awkwardness and started tapping. And tapping. I frowned at the serious long series of numbers he was inputting while his grin got larger. Finally, he pressed send and a moment later, I heard his phone chime.

“Sorry for taking liberties, but I also sent that to my agent and Public Relations person.”

Ah, that explained it.

He took out his phone and opened the video, once again shaking his head at Judi’s behavior. He started tapping on his phone and not long after, I get a text.

 **Unknown number** – _thanks for sharing the video-Henry_

I smiled at my phone when I opened it then looked up at him with my cheeks a little warm.

“I really have to go now. Thank you so much for Kal. That’s the first time he’s run off like that but I’m so happy he found you.”

My cheeks got a little warmer at that.

“Henry, it was my pleasure. He’s awesome!”

“How long will you be in London?”

“Just a few more days, then I have to head home.”

“Ah. I’m sorry to hear that.” He paused as he glanced at me. “Well.” I could see the thoughts rolling past his eyes. Well, not the actual thoughts, just that he was thinking hard. “May I call in a day or so? Offer my services as a tour guide?”

“I would love that.” Just then, his phone chimed again, reminding him he had to leave. Leash in hand, Kal at his side, he stopped at the door to the suite and turned to look at me one more time. I followed him to the door and rested my hand on his upper chest this time, as I once again pressed my lips to his cheek.

“Thank you for a lovely afternoon. I so enjoyed spending time with you. And Kal, you be a good boy for your papa.” I bent down to give Kal a quick hug and some ear scratches and got a tongue on my cheek in return.

After closing the door behind them, I leaned against it and gave a small, happy squeal. This was turning out to be the best vacation of my life!


End file.
